The Healing Alchemist
by Animeangel2
Summary: I suck at summaries..But heres a shot, Sofie, is the newest state alchemist, one with a mysterious past, and a link to the homunculi. She is forced by Mustang, who met her years ago, to become ed's partner. Will Ed accept this? when uploading the last cha
1. Sofies POV

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. Before anyone gets mean with me. I don't own FMA or its characters. But the story line and character of sofie is mine. And I know it is going to be kind of slow in the beginning b/c I'm not sure what direction I'm going to move the story in.

"I'm here to see Roy," You say as you sit your bags down and look around the main building at central.

"Roy! A woman dressed in the typical state alchemist garb looks you up and down. "Can I help you?"

"I doubt it I'm already late. I'm suppose to have a meeting with him today at like um well an hour ago" You say putting your hands on your hips.

The woman continues to look at you. You are short; barely 5'1, which makes you, look younger. Around 110 pounds all muscle but not overloaded. You have waist long coal black hair, its wavy but currently pulled into a loose fish bone. Your hair contrast with your skin, that is a shade of fine porcelain and your eyes that are a striking blue.

"I'm the new state alchemist, I can't believe no one knew about me coming"

"What?" Was the response of the small group now standing near you. "You?"

"Yeah" Look down your aren't dressed as one. But lets face it, the uniforms are too stuffy. But you are dressed in some of your nicest clothes. A short black skirt a white tank top and a long blue trench coat. "Whatever I'm through playing games"

You hear murmurs as you push your way through. At least it isn't his most recent girl friend. How old is she? I wonder how Riza will react to her.

I wonder which door is his. Oh well thinking to yourself I'll just pretend that I know where I'm going. Finally you reach a door, where you hear a familiar voice going on and screaming about you being late, and having deadlines. You take a breathe, you certainly look better than the last time he's seen you or at least stronger. You wonder how he will react to seeing you again.

"Sorry I'm late, stupid train" You say pushing your way through the door. You catch his eyes light up and a small smile on his face, before it turns into his usual bored look. You notice a woman standing in the corner her mouth slightly open.

You salute a little sacarastically. "Colonel Mustang, I'm here for my assignment"

He hasn't said anything he is watching the two of you size each other up.

"It's been a while since I've seen you," You say barely above a whisper.

"Who are you" Riza asked, She can't be the new alchemist.

"Hawkeye, meet Sofie, the healing alchemist" Roy says and turns to look out the window

"What no way, she's?"

"I'm what?"

"Well you don't look very strong or very old?" She says, but is giving you a look that spews pure jealous.

Roy turns back around. "Neither does Full Metal, but we know how strong he is"

"I'm plenty old enough and strong enough," You say.

"Prove it," She says, this is definitely a jealous woman. You glance at Roy before continuing; he appears to be transfixed by something outside. You shrug and figure just a small taste; hell not needing a transmutation will be enough. You clasp your hands together, and touch the fish tank. Suddenly the water that was in the tank is now pouring over Rizas head.

"Enough" Roy says.

"Hawkeye, go dry up, you sit"

You turn mouth dropping, as she pushes past you and slams the door.

"I'm not some dog you can order around, I'm going to stand." You say and move in front of the desk. "So have you missed me? How do I look?"

He just says hmmm, and barely gives a smile.

"You've changed some but you have guts and a sprit that's why I decided on this assignment for you."

Hmmm is all you can get from him…Fine then, you think plopping down.

"You will be Edward Elrics partner," Roy says

As the doors burst open again to a young mans voice. " I don't need no damn partner"

You watch as a young man storms up to the Mustang yelling. You also see a suit of armor standing in the doorway, and wonder to yourself if the rumors might be true.

"Brother" The armor says

"Edward, Alphonse I'd like you to meet Sofie" Mustang says gesturing towards you.

You stand "I'm not happy about this either"

Ummm…was all the brothers could get out, as they looked you up and down.

Mustang shook his head and continued, "She is the newest state alchemist. She has a very unique power, she can heal."

"Are we done yet?" You say stretching. "I'm tired from the ride" You turn towards the door and give them a small peek as the skirt rides up when you stretch again.

"Armstrong, will show you." Mustang manages to stutter out. Well at least you get can get some response from him.

You give the guys a charming smile as you walk out the door. You stand by the door for a minute listening.

"Sir"

"Yes, Al"

"She's going to be our partner"

"Yes"

"Why" Ed starts hollering again. "We don't need anyone else, were is she from? Did you help her like you did us?"

"Ed" Mustang starts

"What if we refuse"?

"This is an order Ed." Mustang says

Geez, you have never been rejected so harshly.

"She was pretty though wasn't she brother, she looked nice" You here Al say

"Why do I care about what some girl looks like?" Ed says

That brings you a smile, you decide to go…and start down the hall.


	2. Roys POV

I'm doing each chapter in a different character POV. It is still a little rough. And slow I promise it does pick up. Pleas review, so I know someone is reading it at least.

Chapter 2: Mustangs POV

"Where is she? She is late we have too much to do for this? Has Full metal arrived yet? Are they late to?" You scream to Riza who just stands there nodding and trying to calm you.

Before she can say another word. The doors to your office swing open and in walks to newest state alchemist, another one you hand picked yourself. You are a bit surprised, but then you shouldn't be, she looked different every time you seen her in the past. Hawkeye's reaction to her or maybe the look that she gave you priceless. You listen with little interest to the childish banter that goes on between them. And can barely keep a straight face as Sofie drenches Riza with the fish tank water.

"Enough" you say before things get to out of hand.

You tell Riza to go dry up and Sofie to sit. Which of course she didn't and had a smart-ass comment for.

You sigh, "Fine stand" I picked a perfect pair. They are both hardheaded, stubborn and hot-tempered I'll be lucky if they don't kill each other.

"So have you missed me? How do I look?" She says turning around for you in front of the desk.

She looks good you will admit, not out loud though, b/c you can't let the past interfere with the present. So you say hmmmm. You know you have disappointed her b/c she plops down in the chair.

"You've changed some but you have guts and a sprit that's why I decided on this assignment for you." You continue, "You will be Edward Elrics partner,"

As the doors burst open again to a young mans voice. " I don't need no damn partner"

Nice introduction there Ed you think…

Edward, Alphonse I'd like you to meet Sofie" You say geustering towards the young woman who is climbing to her feet, eyes hiding what she is thinking.

"I'm not happy about this either" Her eyes sparkling now. You hear her say but are much more interested in the brothers reaction.Ummm…was all the brothers could get out, as they looked you up and down. She does have that affect on men and boys. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, to have some one like here with them.

But you shook your head and continued, "She is the newest state alchemist. She has a very unique power, she can heal."

"Are we done yet?" she said still standing and stretching. "I'm tired from the ride" You turn towards the door and give them a small peek as the skirt rides up when you stretch again.

"Armstrong, will show you." You stammer out then kick yourself mentally for acting like some one well Eds age

She leaves the room with a small smile. Bitch you think, she knows that she has everyone attention. Sighing to yourself, she is young and has had a very rough life; she is only doing what she knows how. She is strong though and deep down you know your plan is right

"Sir" Al asked quietly.

"Yes, Al"

"She's going to be our partner?"

"Yes"

"Why" Ed starts hollering again. "We don't need anyone else, were is she from? Did you help her like you did us?"

"Ed" You began but as usual are instantly interrupted but the hotheaded young alchemist.

"What if we refuse"?

"This is an order Ed." You say for once you aren't going to give in to his demands. "There is something important that is going to happen, and you three are the only ones that I can think will be able to do this."

You turn towards the window. Behind your back Ed is fuming.

"She was pretty though wasn't she brother, she looked nice" You here Al say. That's interesting but not surprising that Al would notice. Though he is Ed's younger brother, there are times when he acts years older than Ed

"Why do I care about what some girl looks like?" Ed says. Typical Ed, you think.

"You all may go now, you are staying in central for a bit to get to your new partner, there is no discussion for this" You smile as Ed storms out with Al following behind him.

Al was right you think. Sofie is pretty, beautiful even, you let your mind start to drift…Shaking your head.

I can't allow myself to think like this or of that you say out loud.

"Like what sir?" Riza had walked back in


	3. sofie pov

I think this chapter is a bit more interesting; especially towards the end…I think my characters may be a tad OCC. But hey I don't own FMA so I can twist and bend them and plots to my will, especially since I make no money off of this.

If you read this please review it just so I can know what if anything I'm doing right.

Sofies POV

You are outside and walking towards your quarters. You notice it is a lot cooler here than it is at home, pulling your jacket around you.

You huge guide seems nice enough, happily going on about this and that and obviously enjoying his monologue.

"How long have you know them?" You ask

"Almost 4 years" he answered, "He is the youngest state alchemist we have ever had, one of the most powerful too."

"He sure didn't seem to happy to know I was going to be his partner," You say glancing down.

"Don't worry about Ed, he is brass and hot tempered. But its about time, they have a woman around him. They are just used to being on their own. You be good to those boys. They have had it rough. Had to grow up way to quick," He continues

I know how that feels thinking to your self. But saying out loud "alphonse is nice enough" You wonder if you should ask about the suit of armor but decide against it.

"Yes, Al is a joy and he a good kid. He keeps Ed on track and helps calm him down when he throws a temper tantrum" Armstrong continues. He stops in front of a door and opens it. " This is your room, the shower is down the hall, the kitchen serves dinner at 6:30 if you are hungry"

You walk in and look around the sparse room. Well I've slept in worse you think. Sitting down your bags. A twin bed, a dresser, and a desk with a small chair.

" I know it is small," He begins

"No its fine" You say

" Oh and the Colonel wants to meet with you three again in the morning. 7:30" He shuts the door.

You sit on the bed, to rest a bit, the walk and trip has caused you to become tired. It wasn't. You wonder how much Roy has told the Elrics of you. You know a bit about them, from rumors, but Roy was very closed mouth about them when he talked you into becoming a state alchemist. You start coughing a bit, and finally catch your breath. You heart is bad so are you lungs. You guess that, that was your equivalent exchange.

Sighing out loud you think ' David, if it had only worked' you dig his picture out and place it under your pillow.

You force yourself up and to the shower. You bring an oversized t-shirt with you. You figure you will come back down the hall and get dressed. While you let the water wash away the road, you find yourself thinking about Ed. You wonder how you two are ever going to work together. And why is Roy so insistent that you two work together. Rinsing your hair, well we do have a lot in common you think. Who knows, maybe we could at least be friends? Your thoughts drift to your past, how much are you willing to reveal to them? You used to be so fun loving and full of life. You had a natural spark that brought people around. Combined with your strange beauty, you were hardly alone, even when abandon, time and time again.

But you say out loud looking in the mirror. That was the past. Now I don't want or need to rely on anyone.

You go back to your room since it is an hour till dinner starts you decide to take a nap.

You find yourself in an array of nightmares. You don't even realize you are screaming and crying. Until

"Hey, Hey, Easy wake up" You are being shaken lightly; your mind isn't working to quick, as you were in a deep sleep. You don't recognize the voice. But remember being woke up like this once before. And say the first name that comes to mind

"Roy" Throwing your arms around the body you open your eyes and try to control your breathing. Only to find that it isn't Roy, it is a stranger but you don't feel at ease. And you are so strung out from the nightmare you bury your head in the strangers shoulder and take a deep breath giving yourself a minute to recoup. When you notice the shoulder you are leaning on is metal.


	4. eds pov

First let me thank all the readers b/c I do know that there are some. But I really, really want to thank GinRyu and Koanashi, for their reviews, they are most helpful.

So people please review. That's the only way I know what I'm doing wrong. Anyway here's my fourth chapter. Enjoy and review please.

Chapter 4

Eds POV

"We don't need no damn partner, Al," I said as I kicked the rock, while we were heading towards the library.

"She might not be to bad, brother" Al responded in his typical optimistic way." Look here comes Armstrong"

"Boys come here a minute. Mustang figured that the meeting would go like that. He wants you two to take Sofie to town when you guys go get dinner tonight, get to know her better.

"Why?" I could feel my anger rising again "I planned on doing some research."

"The Colonels orders, plus you will have to eat some time tonight Ed"

"And if I say no."

"You don't want to leave some poor girl new in town to eat alone" Armstrong continued.

"Brother it's really no big deal, plus you do like to eat.

"Fine, whatever" Scowling at the ground

Al just sighed. As we got up to her door, you heard someone crying then screaming. The door is cracked open peering in you see her thrashing on her bed.

"I think she is asleep" Out loud to Al.

"Well wake her up"

Walking in the room I began calling her name. She only replied with a series of nos. Shit, what am I suppose to do. You start shaking her gently, you feel her body start to calm at your touch. "Its okay wake up"

She is holding on to you but whispers "oh Roy"

"Roy?" we said simultaneously. She sits still breathing hard for several minutes in your arms.

"Who what are you doing in my room" As she pushes you away.

You couldn't get out much more than ummm again. What it is with me? Well she was just standing in a short t-shirt and panties. Even Winnry wears more clothes around me.

"Mustang, um, he wants us to um…" Stammering those syllables out, at least she seems as embarrassed as me.

"What?" She yells.

"He um, thinks, um he, we, should um" You continue

"Sheesh, brother" Al says speaking. "He wants all of us to go into town to eat. What is wrong with you?" Turning his question to you.

"Nothing is wrong with me" Blushing, "its her, she was crying."

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" she says, while pulling on a pair of jeans

"Haven't you heard of locking your door?" At least I'm able to get the last word in smirking…


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Arianathewindalchemist, for her review. I'm hoping that each chapter gets better. I tend to change it a couple of times before I put it up.

Please respond if you read, that way I know what I'm doing right and wrong.

Enjoy…

Chapter 5: Sofies POV

Stunned when Al finally spoke up saying Roy wanted me to go to dinner with him. I guess he is really serious about wanting us to get along. But there is just something about the short blonde that just makes your blood boil, but something else, under that you feel something that you swore you wouldn't feel again. How can that be I just met him.

"Haven't you heard of knocking" Pulling on your pants

"Haven't you heard of locking your door" He responded snarling

You both stare at each other for several minutes, then you decide that this isn't worth fighting over, plus you are still smarting from the embarrassment of being seen crying. You don't want to seem weak.

"No one needs to know what you all say" Fixing your hair a bit, staring Ed in the eyes, through the mirror.

" Who would care, that t-shirt covered more than your skirt?" He replies,

"Huh are you serious" Turning around, but feel a slight flush of pleasure that he did notice, stupid you think to your self.

"Uh brother", Al said, "I think that she mean about the crying"

Nodding at Al. "exactly" then decided to throw one more at Ed. "Are you really the older brother?" Starting for the door. Ignoring his ranting and look up at Al, you wonder if the rumors you heard are true that he was empty inside.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know", Ed responded.

"I was asking Al" tossing Ed a smirk, moving back from Al now standing in-between the two brothers.

"That deli you like brother" Glancing towards his brother, Al shifted a bit, if he had a human face, you can guarantee he would have a look of discomfort on his face.

"Sure, lets go" Ed said getting up.

They seem in tune with each other, they are lucky. Thinking to your self. "Lead the way" You move back against the wall to let Ed by. It's a tight squeeze and for the fraction of a second, you two are pressed against each other, and lock eyes. You can actually feel a blush come to your face. What the hell you think. Following them outside.

"Think it might snow?" Al asked his brother, they were walking a bit ahead of you.

"Snow" asking looking up, it has gotten really cold.

" Yeah you know, cold, white fluffy stuff, falls from the sky when it is cold. Ed answered sarcastically.

"Brother" Al moaned

" I know what it is smart ass, but I've never seen it before" Responding eyes flaring up.

"Really" Ed asked somewhat shocked. He also slowed down some and allowed you to catch up and walk between them.

"Mustang, hasn't told you a thing about me, has he?"

"Hell no, we didn't even know that we would have a partner till we walked in today, I still don't understand, why now after all this time." Ed answered kicking at the ground; this point still gets to him.

"I wasn't told anything about you guys either, so I shouldn't be surprised" Pulling your jacket tighter around you. "How much farther?"

"Not far" Al answered.

He is really quite you think I wonder what that's about.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Als POV.

Granted it is still a little slow still. But thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I figured in this chapter I would give Al a say. And yes I know I have been warned about making Sofie too much like Ed, but well the story wouldn't work if they didn't have these similarities.

We were walking towards town, I couldn't help but wondering why brother was acting was so weird. He's moody sure, and he was pissed about having Sofie as a partner. But then why was he acting so goofing around her. Yeah she is pretty, more pretty than most girls. But there is something different around her. Most people, who have heard of Ed, as an alchemist, don't really stand up to him, or just ignore him. Except Winnry, she would fight with Ed and stand up to him. But Sofie it seems there is something that there is just something, you can't figure out, and well brother does love a mystery.

Still pondering while they seemed to be thinking about something too. Why did she call the Colonel by his first name? They seemed to know each other.

Then brother moves over and lets her walk between us, I couldn't help but give him a look for that. Usually no one but Winnry walks in between us.

You thought for sure they would be arguing again by now but other than the small snow thing, there hadn't been much talking, other than sofie asking how much farther.

You glanced over from time to time Sofie seemed to be enjoying the walk and the cooler whether. Ed you caught glancing at her from time to time, he would blush when he caught me staring at him. He didn't say anything, which was odd enough for him.

You start to notice them side by side the are about the same size, but other than that no psychical similarities, she had long dark hair to his blonde and startling blue eyes compared to his striking golden eyes. They did carry themselves the same, with the same confidence. And lord, thinking to yourself, their apparent talent, mouthy-ness, and temper.

"Well here we are" Ed said startling me out of your thoughts.

" You always this quiet Al" Sofie asked you.

"No just thinking" Following them to the counter then to the table, where they began to eat like they had been starved for weeks.

"So I guess the rumors are true? She asked us in between bites.

"What rumors?" I guess it was my turn to stutter around her, looking towards Ed for help.

"Yeah what rumors?" His eyes darkening dangerously.

Lowering her voice and ignoring Ed completely. "You're not even trying to eat, and well that armor can't be easy to where, so if there was someone, sorry a body I mean in there, you would at least take the top off, so it is true, about your soul being tapped in there." She finished off a basket off rolls, ignoring Ed's glares. Staring at me with those big blue eyes. I had to glance at brother once to at least see what he wanted me to do.

"Al?" She said quietly "Is it?"

"Yes" you mumble quietly and avoid looking at Ed has you here him push his chair back.

"Its okay" She replied, "We'll talk about this later, back in my room" She starts to finish her drink when she suddenly says. "Oh, look?" You glance to the door, where your brother was already outside. "Snow?"

"Yes, that's snow" Still not completely over the shock of meeting someone who had never seen it before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Ed's POV

_First off thanks to all my reviews, from here whitealchemistTaya, Winibelle, beautiffly92…Glad you guys like my character, and I'm glad I'm not boring to many people, I didn't want to rush the whole thing, I think to many story rush into the love, hate whatever and it takes away from it. And thanks to mountean and versa6032 on LJ…_

_This is a short chapter, obviously done in Ed's POV, just showing his feelings on their first dinner together._

Wow, thinking to myself, while plowing my weigh through a sub sandwich, that girl can eat. I though I was the only one who could eat like that.

The Healing Alchemist, scoffing silently, she sure doesn't look very powerful, or like someone the state would allow in, then again, neither did I. But I suppose if she could make it through the alchemy exam she is strong enough. I still don't know why Mustang insists on her being my partner.

"Hand me some rolls," You say to her. Not missing a bite she hands them to you. She seems to be studying Al.

"So I guess the rumors are true? She asked us in between bites.

"What rumors?" Al answered visibly shaken, looking to me for support

"Yeah what rumors?" Darkening my eyes, to my glare, that makes most back off. I can't believe it, she is totally ignoring me, and she glanced at me then turned back to Al

"You're not even trying to eat, and well that armor can't be easy to where, so if there was someone, sorry a body I mean in there, you would at least take the top off, so it is true, about your soul being tapped in there." She finished off a basket off rolls, still ignoring me, I give Al a small nod to let him know, he might as well tell the truth to her

"Al?" She said quietly "Is it?"

Mildly surprised when she just let it drop. Most people would start in on a game of 20 questions. Finishing off my dessert I steal a glance at her, funny she seems more relaxed knowing our secret.

"Oh look" Sofie cried suddenly." Snow?" I thought about coming back with a typical answer, but when I looked towards her and saw how her eyes had lit up. I couldn't. All I could think was Al is right she is kinda pretty.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 Roy's POV

This chapter, picks it up a bit, you get a brief peek at sofies healing power. There is some OCC-ness this time, sorry. The snow scence was inspired by an earlier episode, the one with Nina in it. I can't remeber the number. But here and enjoy.

"So they went into town?" I asked Havoc. I hate spying on them, but I wanted to make sure they didn't kill each other.

"Yep, bout an hour ago." He answered lighting up a cigarette. "They seemed to get along pretty well."

I nodded as he continued. "She looks pretty good, how old is she by the way?"

I know my eyes darkened because he took a step back. "Sixteen, but just, don't get any ideas."

"It isn't fair you get all the pretty ones" Trying to inch towards the door.

"Its not like that" You say standing, luckily for Havoc, Hawkeye choose this time.

"Colonel Mustang, can we talk?"

I nodded and did a shewing motion to the now smirking officer.

"Remember what I said" To his back, you doubt it will do any good, he is always looking for a woman, maybe within a few days, his focus will leave sofie

I know what this is going to be about, I know she is upset with me. I couldn't help it. If I had tried to stop Sofie, I would have ended up drenched to. I know she was jealous of the girl on sight also again something I can't help.

She began with. "Sofie" Here we go … She continues. "Needs no transmutation circle. There are only two others, that we know of that can do that. Edward and the woman he calls teacher. According to other reports, they weren't able to do this either, until they attempted forbidden alchemy."

" You did, do your research" Staring at her a moment, I don't want to discuss this right now, so changing the subject and whole mood of the tense room. "Riza?" Sitting back down I look up at her, knowing that using her first name always throws her off. "I am sorry, I let her embarrass you like that"

She seems to cool down some and sits in front of me.

"I shouldn't have let her do that," continuing.

She interrupts me this time. "But you did"

"I know, but you need to understand, that like Edward, she feels she needs to prove herself. People automatically look at her and think she is weak, but she isn't, she has one of the rarest capabilities"

"The file says" She interrupted, " That for the display part of her alchemy exam, you actually participated" All I can do is nod. " You allowed yourself to be cut, in four places, four deadly wounds." I shift, I do not like where this conversation is heading. "Sir, you didn't even help the Elrics out that much. But you do put yourself out there for them, and now her and Ed are partners"

"And", That is weak but all I could think of to say.

She just keeps plowing through her speech "It also says her health isn't that good, that she tires easy"

"Are you almost done, Hawkeye?" I asked a little harshly. But damnit to hell I will tell her what she needs to know when she needs to know it.

"I'm just trying to understand, sir."

"In time, I'm sorry but that's the answer for now. They will be here at least a month, training and learning to work together. You will have your answers in time."

Before our discussion could go on any farther there was a flare of alchemy from the courtyard. We both went to the window; Ed and Al were standing over Sofie who was kneeling in the snow. She raised her arms up and released a small sparrow into the air.

"Did she" Riza whispered. I just nodded. Sofie almost as sensing you she glanced up towards the window and smiled. An enigmatic smile, one that made her looks like a mix between a snow goddess and a child. She breaks the spell that she seemed to unknowingly cast over the two brothers and me. By hitting Ed in the side of the head with a snowball.

I couldn't help but laugh, as the two of them, for those few minutes seemed to actually be children again. Throwing snow balls at each other. Edward ever sensitive of Al began to pelt him with the balls as well. You glance at Riza; she looked back at me a bit oddly.

"What?"

"Sir, you look happy."

"Oh" Then she burst out laughing as Sofie tackled Ed into the snow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Sofie's POV

Yes I know my chapter names are really lame, sorry… They just don't seem to come to me and since, the story has several chapters to go, I'm not even near the end, at least in my mind. I am using my creativity for the chapters. Thanks again to everyone reading this so far and hanging with me. Special thanks to everyone who has responded, new ones this week especially thank you, b/c I know the first few chapters are slow so thanks for reading through them. Boo93keep reading and I'll love you forever lol, CorruptionGlare and WaterAlchemist27

Oh wow looking out of the deli window. I've never seen snow before. Slurping down the rest of my milkshake. "Hurry guys" Jumping up, "Let's go" I was out the door before they could even say a word. I wish they would hurry. Standing out the door staring up into the night sky.

"Finally" As they appeared. Ed seemed a bit distant, but Al seemed fine. He's so moody.

"You've really never seen snow?" Al asked me.

"No, where I'm from, Ahadad, its mostly desert." Shivering, "Not used to the cold either, aren't you cold?" I asked before I realized how stupid that question was.

"Not really" He answered.

Ed off course has to snap. "Stupid, he can't get cold"

Well he looks cold, you think, as you pass a clothing store, getting ready to close. Rushing in the store, you holler, "Hang on"

All you can hear is "What the hell" as the door shuts. I frantically glance around ignoring the dirty look the clerk was giving me. There's what I'm looking for going over to scarf display. Now which ones? Okay a blue for me, red for Ed and hmmm Al green. You pay and find surprisingly that the brothers where still waiting.

"Here" you said tossing the red on to Ed, who for once didn't say anything. He looked even more shocked when you took Al's over to him and tying it around his neck. Had he been human I think he would have blushed.

"Thank you Sofie," he said. "No problem Al, at least now you don't look cold. Giving Ed a look. He just snorted and started back towards the quarters. You all feel into an easy silence.

We were almost to the courtyard, when Al asked me how old I was.

"16, I turned 16 two months ago" Sighing "But sometimes I feel like 216"

"I know the feeling" Ed said quietly.

"I guess we" You are interrupted.

"No callie, leave it alone" Al pushes past to you towards a large calico cat.

"Al" Ed says catching up with his brother

"Its just a baby, brother, can't we help it" Kneeling down beside a small sparrow, who had become the cats toy.

It's not dead yet, so here is my chance. "I can help, Al" I knelt down besides Al and brought my hands together, then brought them down to either side of the sparrow. As I bring them closer, the light gets brighter. Till I am holding the bird in my hands.

"What?" You hear the brothers' whisper. You can feel the tiny creature start to flutter so you raise your arms and let him fly.

"That's, your, that's, why…Amazing" Ed stammered out.

I can feel a stare behind my back and I glance towards the main building, it is snowing harder, but I could make out I light in a window. I wonder if that is Roy's window. I sit there for a minute, grinning like an idiot. For a minute, I glance towards the silent boys. Hmmm. Then decide this is intense enough and throw my very first snowball at Ed.

"What the fuck?" Great I think we are going to fight again. But he surprised me by actually laughing and throwing one back at me. For several minutes it was just us snow ball fighting, and in a seemingly, unspoken understanding, we added Al to the fight. We fought for a good 15 to 20 minutes. Till I decided to tackle Ed into the snow. He easily flipped me off of him and was on me shoving snow in my face. I manage to crawl away.

Oh god I thought. I can't catch my breath. They don't know nothing is up yet because Ed is still pelting me with snow. "Wait" "Stop" Please I managed to gasp out.

"What you give up already" Hitting me again with a gigantic ball.

"No seriously" You gasp falling to your knees.

"Brother she is serious" Al says as you sink completely to the ground. I should have known, damn, equivalent exchange. Al made it to my side first

"Are you ok?" He asks. All I can do is nod.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to rest." Trying to stand but not able to. You lean on Al for support. You notice Al look towards Ed, helplessly.

"Can you walk?" Ed ask coming up on the other side.

"Ummm" Was all you could say as they on both sides helped you to your room.

I can't believe this I feel so stupid.

"Almost there" You hear Ed say; your head rests against his shoulder. "Al gets the door".

They helped you to the bed and Ed turned the heat up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Sofies POV

I should have continued this in the previous chapter, but I didn't want to make that one to long. Corruption Glare- Keep reading and you'll see why she gets so tired and all so quick ;)

"Thank you guys" Steeping away from them towards the bed.

"What happened out there? With the bird? You really can heal? How did you learn to do that? Why did you almost pass out?" Ed fired away these questions before I had a chance to answer them.

"Brother" Al said

"Sorry" Ed said

All I could do was take a deep breath and try to figure out an away to tell them about my past. I know they will understand some of it, but not all of it. So I sit down on the bed and looked up at the two brothers.

" My insides, my heart and lungs, they don't work like they should anymore. Like your arm and leg Ed or your body Al. I tried something stupid, when my fiancée died"

"Human transmutation" Ed whispered

"Yeah, remember I said we weren't that different" and began to cough hard again, maybe being out in the clod so much when you aren't used to it, wasn't such a good idea Leaning over the bed gasping for breath I heard al leave quickly. Ed seemingly not knowing what to do sit beside you on the bed rubbing your back till the coughing stopped. When I was finally able to catch your breath and sit up as much as you hate to you lean back a little on Ed. AL came back in with a glad of water. The bed was kind of on the small side so there wasn't a lot of space to scoot around, but the silence of the two brothers made me nervous.

"What?"

"Well we've never seen anyone, do what you did with that sparrow. That was amazing. I didn't know that was possible, though I guess it is." Ed began to ramble again.

"Its kind of a long story. Al, you can sit to" Moving over, but ending up extremely close to Ed, which for some reason gave me a sudden case of the chills and butterflies, but unless it was my mind playing tricks on me Eds amber eyes softened some as I began my story.

"I'm an orphan, I never knew my parents, either of them. They could both be dead for all I know or care now. I was raised in a strict religious orphanage, where alchemy was forbidden. But I had made friends when I was around 6, with this elderly woman, who lived back in the woods behind the place. She would use alchemy to help her family and friends. She could heal too. She would mostly help her family and friends. She just said it about understood what was wrong and how the bodies' chemical make up was messed up and how to fix it. There were only a few things she couldn't do, she couldn't raise the dead, and could cure the really bad diseases. She taught me all about alchemy, the transmutation circle, the taboos, you know?" I leaned forward to put the glass on the table and leaned back, you were sort of on Ed and sort of on the pillow. "I hid my talent for about 2 years Then one day I was just playing around with it you know, changing the shape of rocks, freezing water. This time I got caught and to make matters worse my friend Sicily was with me, she wasn't doing anything, she was totally innocent, just watching. We were both severally beaten and locked in the basement. She was a very frail child and young than me. I couldn't think of anything I could do to help her. My bruises and stuff where bad enough, but she couldn't even stay conscience for more than a few hours. The only thing that came to mind was I could try healing her with alchemy.

I sighed and took a look at the brothers they seemed intrigued.

"Go on" Ed urged, I just nodded and went to staring straight down at the bedspread. The lady that ran the house came down the next morning. Sicily was healed, when she was asked what happened, she told, rather than get beaten again. I was put out on my own at 8 years old I was on my own, in the streets" I'm really not ready to go any further, I look towards the clock and notice how late it has gotten.

Standing up. "Can we finish this later, Ro, er I mean Mustang wanted to meet with us at 7 in the morning." I stretched then had a thought. " Or, guys can start your story?"

"What story?" Ed said. "We don't have anything to say."

"Come on, how you guys started with the alchemy and all? I told you mine you tell yours, its fair." I took off my coat and shoes, and then crawled back up on the bed.

"Fine" Ed said.

"You can take of your cape and shoes, get comfy." He did that as a scooted over towards the wall. He took the seat on the out side of the bed and Al was sitting at the bottom.

As much as you wanted to here their story, you couldn't help it for the first time in a long time you felt comfortable. And slowly dozed off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Eds POV

_Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad so many seem to enjoy it. Sorry this one is short. _

I wasn't very far along in my story, just to the part that Al and me realized that parents could die, when Winry's parents were killed.

"Brother" Al interrupted. "I think she is asleep"

"What?" "How the hell could she fall asleep" I yelled I couldn't help it, she just I don't know my emotions are all to hell anyway and just seeing her laying there, hell II don't know.

"Jesus, Ed calm down" She rolled on her back and stretched. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. " I was listening"

I got off the bed and was now staring at her through the mirror on the dresser, when she said. "God, its almost 4 in the morning."

"So?"

"Well, Roy, wants to see us in the morning, at 7."

Gripping the side of the dresser, I was over come with jealously. "Why Roy?" She looked blank. "You idiot, why do you call him Roy?"

"Brother calm down" Al said coming up beside me. "What's wrong?"

Good question Al, I thought, I don't know what's going on with me, maybe just the stress of reliving the past, being thrown together with a total stranger. I glance back into the mirror and she is staring at me with a look of understanding. She stands and comes over to us, keeping her eyes on me the whole time; she stands beside me and whispers. "I am sorry, Ed" She goes to al and does the same before she returns and sits on the bed. She is so weird, I mean she one minute, and I don't know there is something. I mean I was just yelling at her about calling the colonel by his first name.

Sighing I pushed away from the dresser "I can't do no more tonight al, I can't talk about this no more." He just nods. So I continue talking to the floor. "Besides we don't need to focus on the past, it's the future that matters." With that I throw my cape back on. "Come on Al, we need to go"

You hear Al coming up behind you, as you walk out in the cold. "She isn't so bad, is she? I mean she has been through a lot, and she is a lot like us I think that's why Colonel Mustang made us partners"

"I don't know, Al" Pulling your scarf around you tighter and you get a whiff of her perfume, the light sweet scent, that just seems to follow her. You shake your head.

"What?" Al asked as I opened the door to the room.

"Nothing." For once, I felt like I couldn't talk to Al, I mean I don't even understand what I'm feeling right now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Sofies POV

Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Keep the reviews coming.

I was left staring at the door. Alone. God those two have been through so much, I know they didn't finish their story either but all I had to do was look into Ed's eyes. He is so strong, inside and out. And I can't figure out if he likes me at all. There are times, like when he held me for those few minutes, and when I would catch him looking at me, at least I think he was looking at me. How long has it been since anyone has held me? Just to comfort me?

I glanced in the mirror, Jesus I look like shit. My streaked from the crying, coughing. So I walked down to the bathroom to wash it off a bit. When I got back to my room the door was open just a bit, I swear I closed it.

"Is someone there?" You say from out side the door. Ed came back? Maybe. Roy? Why? Swinging open the door, I felt my heart stop when I looked to the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I whisper-yelled to the woman in black.

"Just making sure you aren't going to get side tracked. To let you know that we are watching." She replied

"I know what I have to do, but I just got here, I can't get it done in just one day" I shut the door behind me. "You shouldn't be here."

"You want David back, right in his human form?" She stands

"Yes, you know I do"

"You know sofie, its women like you" She pauses and takes my chin. "That helps fuel me"

"Not this shit again" Jerking away from her.

"How do you do that, bewitch men so easy, and you are still so young? You know he is thinking of you right now, they both are I bet?"

"Whatever, god you can be stupid. Are you done now? I'm serious what if someone sees you? Leave"

"Very well, just one more warning."

I sighed and put my heads on my hips, this was really getting old and I was getting really tired. "What"

" Don't do something stupid, like fall in love"

"What? With who?"

"Don't be an idiot." Taking my face in her hands. "Are you really this stupid? I'm talking about that boy of course."

"I'm not stupid okay?

She looks into my eyes I just glare back. "I would throw the colonel in there to, but we already know"

"Shut up"

She leans down as if to kiss me, no longing teasing. "I don't care what you do with Full Metal, as long as you keep up your end of the bargain, and you can't do that if you let your emotions get in the way. If you feel the need to play fine, but don't fall in love"

This really pissed me off, me fall in love, again, god I 'm not that dumb. I pushed her away. All she did was laugh.

"Just remember, what you have to do if you want David back."

"When can I see him again?"

"When I think the time is right? Remember darling, we are around and we are watching, so nothing stupid okay."

"Okay. Do they know?" Scooting around the wall away from the door, I really didn't feel like fighting her tonight. "Do they know what they created? Maybe they could help."

"Oh my, you aren't showing feeling are you?"

"No" I answered. "They are very smart, and well wouldn't three alchemist, be better than just one, for what we are going to do."

"That wouldn't work for two simple reasons. The brothers, have morals. They aren't like you." She opens the door. "And two, no they don't know" Walking out and closing the door behind her.

Once again I am left staring at the door. "What am I going to do?" I whisper. As I turn the light out. I stretch back out on the bed. Its almost 5. I've got to get back up soon. I rolled over; to the spot where Ed had been I can smell him. I started to cry again for myself, for David, for Ed and Al. I cried myself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Still in Sofies POV

Thanks to all the reviews from my last chapter, so far that's been one of my favorite ones to write. Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up. My account was suspended. I posted a songfic, I didn't notice that they had changed the guide lines for those things. This chapter, is a bit boring after my last one.

It felt like I had just fallen asleep, which I probably had, when there was a pounding on my door. What the hell? I glanced at eh desk clock shit 8:30. Before I could get to the door, it swung open.

"Ed, damnit, can you stop barging into my room" I screamed, he looked about like I did. His long blonde hair loose and tangled.

"Come on, your late, and the colonel is in a pissy mood, so am I" Grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door.

"Hang on I have to get dressed" Pulling back

"No time"

"Ed, hang on, let me pull my shoes on at least, its freezing out side" I managed to pull them on while he was dragging me down the hall way.

"Would you hurry? Lust was seen in Central last night." Pulling me out into the cold.

"Who?" My heart felt like it literally stopped. I gasped; Ed figured it was from the cold.

"Here" He actually stopped his mad dash across the courtyard, and took off his cape and handed it to me. "Now can we hurry"?

"Sorry, yeah" Wrapping my self up tightly in his warm cape. He gave me a lopsided grin. I could barely return. My mind was a swap of questions, where had she been seen? Why had she been seen? Usually she is very careful. It's probably a trick on her part, just something to let me know that they are indeed in control. I caught a glance of myself in the glass of the door to the main building. Call it nerves but I had to laugh. I looked a mess as bad as Ed well worse; at least he was completely dressed. My hair was tangled and knotted, the curse of curly hair. I had a tee shirt on, Ed's cape, and boots.

"What?" He stopped, starting to sound aggravated again.

"Me? Look" I spread my arms out.

"Oh" His face turned red, as he looked me up and down. I guess he really hasn't been around women a lot.

"You two better hurry" You hear someone holler from down the hall. "Mustang, is yelling so much we can hear him out here" Havoc smiled and lit a cigarette as the two of you approached; his grin grew bigger, when he caught sight of me. Just what I need, I thought.

"I see why Al's in there by him self, rough night you two?" Winking at Ed. "Looks like I shouldn't have been warned to stay away from you"

Ed's face is so red, he can't get out anything more than stammering. I rolled my eyes. "It's not like that you idiot" I grabbed Ed's hand, this time dragging him. "Come on, you were the one that drug me out of bed, outside, and wouldn't give me time to dress, lets go" I pushed past Havoc, who was hysterical.

Pushing open the door,

"Finally" You hear Roy say. Al is sitting in one of the three chairs in front of the desk. Hawkeye is in her usual spot next to Roy, I wonder what is going on there. I sit Indian style in the chair in the middle and drape myself in Ed's cape at least it is warm.

Not amused, Roy asked, "Would it be to much trouble to ask you to be on time or dressed?"

Ignoring his question. "Who is lust?"

"Huh? You mean you really don't know" Ed said.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't". I really was going to try and not argue with him. But I was tired, upset, scared and cranky.

"Stop it" Roy said standing "Okay we are here to discuss Lust, which I will explain in a minute" He said that last part to me, well give him points for knowing me some, I was getting ready to ask again. "We are also here to discuss the assignment I have in mind for you all."

I glanced at Ed, with his hair down, and eyes flaring at some past memory perhaps, he wasn't listening to Roy anymore than I was. He is kinda cute, that thought struck me out of nowhere. His hair looks so soft. Trying to run fingers my own-knotted hair.

"Who saw Lust?" Ed asked out of nowhere. Roy just sighed.

"Okay, Lust" Roy glanced at me. "Sofie pay attention, stop staring at Ed" My turn to blush.

"I wasn't I was um, trying to not fall asleep your speeches are so boring" I look down fiddling with the cape. "Go on"

"Lust is a homculi, half human, she is evil and dangerous."

"Are you really this stupid?" Ed asked

"What, why are you calling me stupid" I shot back. "I'm sure you came in knowing everything."

"Stop it" Roy said, "You two have to get along"

"I don't want to get along with her," Ed said

"You sound like a baby" I shot back then turned back to Roy. "Why doesn't the military just kill them?"

"It isn't that easy" Ed answered.

"I wasn't asking you"

"He is right, it isn't that easy, that's part of the reason I want you all to work together. I feel that you all will be able to destroy or at least contain, this particular group." He paused I guess to see if we were going to fight anymore. I couldn't help it I glanced at Ed, he was watching me, so I smirked at him and turned back to Roy. "I am not sure who saw Lust, it was an anonymous tip. We are checking into it of course"

While he babbled on about what they were doing about lust today, I let my mind start to drift off. I'm really in a mess; if the military finds out that I am the reason Lust was hear.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14—Roy's POV

Thanks guys I'm glad so many are enjoying my story. Hopefully I will be able to update more as soon as Dell ships me my computer and I get hooked up to the Internet at my place . Till then hang in there with me, and I'll update as much as possible.

I can't say that I was to surprise about Sofie being late or about her appearance. In fact I think some deep part of me was in a way pleased, for at least a moment. Not only b/c I could see the way Edward took a peek at her legs when she situated herself in her chair. But because seeing her there, her hair messed up, sleep still in her face. Took me back to when I first met her. I sensed a very heated gaze from Riza, and went on with my meeting. I'm not surprised at the way the meeting went either. Disappointed yes, surprised no.

"Lt. Hawkeye, go after Full metal, do not let them leave, they are to go to Sofies room and wait on her" I said stand up. "Sofie, you stay, I have to talk to you".

"There is nothing to say. I'm leaving, they don't need me and I don't need them"

I stood in front of the door staring down at her, her blue eyes flashing. "You don't walk out on the military. You have heard the term, I'm sure, military dogs, well don't make me put a collar and leash on you"

"Roy, they don't need me. I don't see your point at making us work together."

I had to say, how many times was I going to have to answer this question. " I have explained it"

" You know I can take care of myself," She said, like a petulant child.

"You survived" I had to agree, though her standard of living was low at best, " But you are searching for the stone now, and it is dangerous, for all of you all."

"So you do care, colonel"

She actually made me blush a bit. "Now I want you to go to your room and get dressed. You and the Elrics will scout out around the outside of town to see if you can find any trace of the homculi"

She sighed, and seemed resigned to the fact she would be working with the brothers. "Roy?" She said glancing up into my face "Do you ever think about what happened between us." She had to ask me that, standing there in noting but her t-shirt, now since she threw the cape at Edward. I placed my hands on her shoulders. And looked her in the eye and lied.

"No I don't. Sofie?" She glanced back up. "Why do you think that you and Full metal can not get along"?

"Are you joking, he is so arrogant, hardheaded and hot tempered. He won't admit when he is wrong" She was getting red in her face just thinking about it. I hated to laugh but did.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"You just described yourself," I was still laughing as she stormed out of my office.


	15. Chapter 15

-1**Chapter 15 Ed's POV**

_Thanks again to the reviews I really appreciate them. I promise the story will start picking back up._

Stupid bitch, I thought to myself as I was slamming a few things into my bag. When the door open, Lt. Hawkeye cam e in behind Al.

"brother?" Al began

"Come on Al, we are leaving" I said ignoring her.

"No your aren't Full Metal." The Lt. said, stepping around Al. "These are colonel. Mustangs orders"

"Fuck him"

"You knew when you joined the military that you would have to follow orders and the colonel. Had never given you real orders before. But you and Sofie being partners, is one thing he feels really strongly about."

"Why" I asked moving towards the door.

" I'm not sure about that one Edward all he has said is that you all can help each other."

"I don't need her help"

"brother?"

"What Al?"

"Maybe she needs our help." Al suggested. I turned and looked him.

"right" and kept walking out the door to the hall way, there is no way I was staying. She doesn't need our help. They were both following me to the cold.

"Full Metal, sir, on the authority of colonel. Mustang, I am commanding you to stop." The female Lt. said in a tone of voice, I had never heard come from her, usually she was the quiet one while Mustang was ranting about something. I stopped, glanced up trying for once to control my temper. I did need the military to find out the secret of the stone, to get mine and Al's body back.

"Yes, Lt." I said turning around. "You think you could really make me stay if I wanted to leave"

To my right side I could hear Al sigh.

"I would try my best, Edward, just this once, do as I ask, and I'll try to find out more about her and why the colonel. , is so set on this partnership"

If he'll tell you anymore, I thought to myself, I saw the way he was looking at Sofie, I just can't figure out.

I looked towards my brother, who also seems really sympathetic towards her. Damnit all to hell.

"She said she didn't need our help Al."

"I know brother, but would you ever admit you need help."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I was getting mad again, but to Al's credit he saw it.

"Nothing. But she is alone, she has no one, at least we have each other."

"Fine, but she slows us down to much and I'm gone" I could here the Lt. sigh behind me.

I turned around. "So, you can tell Mustang, he got his way."

She smirked. "Okay, Edward. You all to wait in Sofie's room the Colonel, is having a talk with her. You all are to meet her in her room, when they are done. Then he wants you to look around outside of central for signs of the homunculi" She said lowering her voice with that last part.

"Why her room?" I asked. And was ignored. Huffing I followed them towards Sofie's room. Why would the homunculi be in central in the first place. We went into her room. Hawkeye stood by the door. "What are you scared I'm going to make a run for it?" Giving her a sarcastic grin.

"You're so funny"

I was rummaging through her desk. She won't talk a lot about her past, well let see what I can find Right?

"Brother?" What are you doing?" Al asked shocked.

"Just looking" I found some pictures, they were all of a man. He was tall and had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. There were 3 of him by himself, in a garden and one in a car. Who's this I wondered. When I got to the last one. Sofie was in the picture with him. Her arms wrapped around his neck looking up into his face. She was smiling and seemed very happy. Even I will admit that Sofie is pretty but in this picture her hair curled and not wild with that long red gown on, she was gorgeous.

"That is David, Edward."

"Who's David?"

"He was her fiancée. He was killed a week before the wedding. A hit and run." The lt. explained.

"thought you didn't know anything about her"

"I've looked into a few things"

"So that's reason…" Al began but left the rest unsaid we all knew that her loosing her fiancée caused her to try a human transmutation and like us fail.

I glanced at the pictures once more, before putting them back. I sat on the bed. "You know anything else Lt."

"Nothing, that I can share, right now till I confirm a few things. I shouldn't have told you all that anyway."

"oh, how much longer is this going to take, if Lust was really around, she is going to be long gone by now."

"It shouldn't be much longer" she responded. "can I ask you something sir?"

"Why not"

"Why is it you can't get along with Sofie?"

"Isn't it obvious. She thinks she knows it all. She jumps down my throat for breathing. She is short tempered. And thinks everything has to be her way."

Al was rolling with laughter as was Hawkeye. "What's so funny?"

"Brother, you really don't know?" He asked, I just glared at him. "Hot temper, arrogant, know it all."

"and?" I could feel my face getting red.

"Well I've heard people describe you that way"

"Just shut up"

_The chapter, is dedicated to my darling Kelly, whos birthday was this past Friday he would have been 27. I love you. Always in my heard 10-09-04_


	16. Chapter 16

-1Chapter-16 Sofie's POV

**Okay gotta get back into giving my thanks to people, if I missed anyone else Sorry. I'll try to get you next time around, so thanks to everyone that continues reading and reviewing.Heres my shout out to the ones that I may have missed. Gazeroflife, beautifly92, bunnicula, TenTen27, Iambetterthanlallofyou..Thanks you guys hope you all keep reading. **

I was stomping back across the courtyard. Pissed at everyone I could think of. Why I'm I stuck with this arrogant, runt of an alchemist, Roy knows I'm perfectly capable of helping myself. How can he say he doesn't think about what happened. I was approaching my door, when I heard voice inside. Damn them, I swear I'm getting a new lock or something . I swung the door open, about slamming it into Lt. Hawkeye.

"what the hell are you doing in my room again? Would you just like to move in here with me?" Slamming the door, giving the LT. a dirty look. When I noticed that Ed had mine and David's picture in his hand. "What you go through my shit now?" Steeping right up to him and taking it out of his hand. I avoided looking at it before putting it up.

"No I don't want to move into your room, we were forced here." Ed started

"Brother" Al interrupted him. "Sofie, I'm sorry we were in your room. Lt. Hawkeye, said that her orders from Colonel Mustang, were to make sure we didn't leave and to meet you here."

"whatever" I said, its hard to stay mad a t Al though for some reason. "but that didn't give you the right to go through my stuff. Did you find everything you were looking for?" Slamming through my doors to get my clothes.

"Sofie, we were just following orders?" Hawkeye's began.

"Did you have orders to look in my stuff?" I shot back

"It's only fair that they know something about there partner" She said unfazed by my outburst, I guess working so close with Roy and dealing with Ed regularly toughed her. "You all are to go and scout for traces of Lust"

"We know" Ed and I both shouted at the same time. She smirked.

"I guess I will leave you all alone" backing out the door.

"Sofie, we are sorry" Al said.

"Its all right Al." I said pulling on my jeans

"Couldn't you change in the bathroom or something" Ed said his face turning red.

"Couldn't you wait outside my door, this is my room" An started to take off my t-shirt. "unless you want to see me take my clothes off."

"Okay, Okay, but hurry I don't have time to wait around on you all day, " Slamming my door.

I changed into a clean tank top and put my jacket on over top of it. Glanced in the mirror, ick I look dead I though my eyes had dark circles and my face was paler than usual. Need to get more sleep, but no time today. I was pulling pick through my hair least I could do was look halfway presentable. Giving up I just pulled it back in a loose bun. I hope they don't ask anything about David, he hasn't even been dead a year. Forget it I don't want to think about it. I wonder if Roy even plans on acknowledging how we first met…I actually giggled when I thought of Lt. Hawkeye's expression, if she found out we met when I was only 13 and was living in a brothel. I wondered if Roy returns her feelings, its obvious at least to me anyway in the way that she looks at him how she feels, at least to me anyway.. Men, though on the other hand.

"hold on just a second, Ed I'm coming. Al, can't you calm your brother down"

**Next chapter will be more entertaining I promise.**


	17. sorry

ugh sorry I've been awful about keeping up with my story..I got a writers block..then alot of personal stuff happened..UPdate coming this weekend I promise 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Roys POV

Maybe this was a mistake, I thought for a brief second remember that mix of rage and hurt in her eyes and watched her walk across the court yard.  
I know I shouldn't have done what I did, she was so vulnerable at the time and I was so needy and weak. Still she was a bit more than a child. I took a bottle of brandy from my shelf sighing sit back down and tried to take my mind off the past. 

"A bit early for that isn't it Roy" I looked up towards the voice, it was Maes standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

"Not if I'm seeing you" Pouring a few drinks into the tumbler.

"The past is the past, you know that, and you aren't the only person to ever have to live with regrets. Just leave it be" He said

"Great advice from a dead man" I really am loosing my mind." Go away , you're dead I must have been talking out loud because Riza walked back in about that time.

Glancing around "Sir who are you talking to?"

No one I said finishing my drink, ignoring her look.

"Well they are off, Sofie and Ed in their usual good moods."

I just nodded my head.

I don't mean to pry, sir, but what did you say to Sofie:

I poured another drink, and finished it. Before I could answer "Nothing why?"

"She just seemed kinda um different when she came back, of course it could have has something to do with the fact, she caught Ed snooping."

"Oh, well" I started as I went to put the bottle back. But apparently Riza is more intuitive than I gave her credit for.

"Can I ask you another question Colonel?" When I didn't respond to her, or move from the books she continued. "I know you've told me why she joined the military, and that she has attempted human transmutation. But sir how did you hear about her, um how well do you know her?" 

Taking the bottle back with me" You may as well sit down Lt. "Its a long story' If I don't pass out before I finish it. Drinking my breakfast was something I hadn't done in a long time. She didn't move she just stood there watching me. "Maes, actually heard about her first, he received a letter from a woman talking about a young girl with extraordinary alchemic powers." Pouring another drink, if I was going to tell this story I would need it. 

"should you be drinking so much so early" The clock read a little past 10.

"If you want to hear the story I'd suggest you sit down and shut up" I took a tone with her I usually reserve for Ed. "Sorry" As she sit down not looking me in the face.

"It wasn't to long after Ed became a state alchemist that Maes came to telling me about the letter. He finally convinced me that it would be at least looking into to. After all someone who could heal, that would push my career through the roof."

-----------------Begin Flashback--------------   
(4 years earlier)

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked Maes standing in front of a bar/Inn

"yup, its makes sense now we won't have to look else for a place to stay. Since it is still quiet here I figured we could look around a bit." He said as I stood glancing around, there wasn't' much to look at. It seemed like another poor town, barely making it through. Few people on the street gave us some funny looks. We weren't even in uniform then, Maes didn't want to intimidate the girl to much. 

"Gentlemen, may I help you?" An older woman opened the door and waved us in.

"We are looking for a girl." I started shooting Maes a dirty look as he cracked up. What the hell, I wondered

"Sir, as you can see we are still closed, the girls usually don't get up and ready till about 6 or so." She said smiling " But if you would like I can prepare you all something to eat."

My face turned red as I realized. "No ma'm., we are here on official business. I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, and this is my associate Maes Hughes" She stopped smiling " We are here about a letter we received."

"Oh Sofie, yes, I wrote the letter" She said and began walking towards the back. "Well come on" As she ushered us into a large kitchen, guess we were getting fed anyway. "She isn't going to be happy when she finds out that I wrote the letter, she'll feel betrayed. She is so special and I love her as if she were me own daughter. She is happy enough here, she has her freedom. But they way we live, survive, she is to good for it "

"So her ability, she can heal, you've witnessed this?" Maes asked taking a bowl of stew from her and handing it to me. "eat" I gave him a look but accepted the bowl.

" yes she saved my daughters life. My daughter Laura was entertaining a gentleman, she knew very well but had told me he was starting to scare her. He came by every night, left gifts for her almost everyday. Then he began to get angry when she would, tend to other customers, so to speak. She came to me one night and said that this man wanted to take her to the theater. Every fiber in my body, a mother instinct said not to let her go. But she was so afraid of him at his point, that he would do something to the Inn or to me. She insisted and I let her go. In the early hours of the morning, just before dawn I was sitting in the front waiting on her, nerves to wound up to even began cleaning up after the last guess had left. I heard a thud and a small moan. I opened the door. And if I hadn't been Laura's mother I wouldn't' have recognized her. I screamed, she was beaten so badly she was drifting in and out. Sofie was the first down there. Sofie I said go get the doctor. Laura is dying. No time she said as she bent down and looked at Laura. No time I just looked at her. I can help her she told me. And began drawing strange symbols around the floor she moved me and laid Laura down and continued to draw them. When she finished she knelt down and closed her eyes. There was a huge flash and it seemed like forever. But when it was done, Laura was sitting up with barely a scratch on her. Sofie had saved my daughters life, during the next week, she was stricken with a headache so bad, that opium would barely ease the pain. That's when she told me she had studied alchemy some when she was younger, but just seemed to know how to help people from the time she started studying it. But she said she doesn't practice or study anymore, apparently where she was raised before me, it was considered forbidden and she was almost killed because of it."

I was shocked by what I had just heard. I couldn't believe it. "Why would she be mad that you contacted us"

She smiled again." Sofie is such a free sprit. I did mention becoming a state alchemist to her not long after the incident. She said no she had had enough violence and rules." 

We were interrupted by a small young girl, who came slamming into the kitchen. She was wearing nothing more than a purple dressing gown. You could tell she was just barely more than a child. "I can't get my hair" Tugging on a strands of raven curls. 

"Sofie, we have guest" she began. Sofie me and Hughes exchanged a look. He was right she wasn't much older, if as old as Edward, the other young alchemist, we convinced to join the military.

"And, I'm not ready yet, no one is...And I can't get this stupid new look too. Is Laura up yet?"

I watched as the woman smiled at her "She'll be up in a bit, you know that. I would like you to meet these two gentlemen" The girl turned to me and I was in shock by her blue eyes they reminded me of water one would imagine clear blue ocean water to look like and the fact that they were so much older than the rest of her." They were just asking about you?" There was something a moment almost like a current pass between us as she stared at me, very few people will hold eye contact with me but this girl she seemed to be trying to read me. Maes broke the stare by elbowing me and giving me a weird look.

"This is Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes"

"Nice to meet you, Sofie, we would like to speak with you later tonight. If you would allow us" Maes spoke for us both.

"A pleasure." she said bowing as she raised back up she had a smirk on her face." But you can come back later, when I am ready to work and ask me" Another petulant child was all I could think. She winked at me, then turned toward the older woman. "I'm getting Laura up to do my hair it was her idea after all. Before she walked back out of the kitchen, she turned and gave me a arrogant look." I'll see you later"

The older woman sighed, shook her head. "I hope you will forgive her"

"Not a problem" Maes said "would it be possible for us to go ahead and get a room for the night"

"Oh yes, just make yourself at home" Gesturing us out of the kitchen towards the stairs in the back.  
She gave us one of the nicer private guest rooms, so we wouldn't be bothered.  
"Sofie should be ready to talk around 6:30 or so.

"What do you think?"

"She doesn't seem like much. IF it is true though.."

"She would be helpful to you Maes continued, pointing his finger upward. Another young natural, who can heal, that is just as impressive as Edward not needed a transmutation circle.

As we were leaving the room. "Sofie seems to have taken a liking to you. As if he could tell from our 2 minute meeting. "She said she would see you later, nothing to me, beside I miss Gracia I'm going to call her, if I can find a phone." He can be so weird sometimes watching him walk away

"So you are still here?" A voice from behind said. I turned and for a moment was in shock. She now looked much older than she should and as much as I hate to admit it was beautiful.

"Of course I said I had something I want to discuss."

"well then sir" Linking her arm through mine" Let me show you to our table" Giving me a smile that belong on a much older woman than a girl of just thirteen. This could be bed I thought to myself. I hadn't had much time for dating lately myself. And this girl specialized in um treating men. We passed Maes as we were entering the bar area. As usual it was like he could read my mind. He came with us to the table. "I'll get us some drinks." And sauntered off towards the bar. I couldn't help but let my eyes drift in her direction.

Maes laughed. "I guess I'll let you handle this." I glared at him as he was getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" 

"There's a phone, in the kitchen" But he could resist leaving without a jab at me" Remember Roy, this is business not pleasure. Besides she may not look it or act it but she really is just 13"

She returned and sit a brandy in front to of me. "how did you know"

"You looked like a brandy man." We made small talk and had a couple of drinks a piece." I did have something I wanted to discuss with you, but is there somewhere quieter we could go"

Her mood seemed to change again. She became serious and once again looked much older. Sighing she stood. "just when I was thinking you were different" I was thoroughly confused now." Follow me" 

She led me back up the stairs and opened a door. "come on in" She closed it behind her. I turned and was taken in by the way she could seem to just change from moment to moment she had a seductive smile on her now. But her eyes still looked bored." how should we begin?" She was now in front of me her head not even to my shoulder.

"Um, I really have something I need to discuss with you"

"sure" putting her arms around my neck.

Get control of this Roy. Get control of yourself. My mind was wondering exactly what this girl abilities was, and not just alchemy either. "Really " I said tone changing to what the one I used with my subordinates taking her arms from my neck. 

"really" Once a again a child. "Well you still um have to um pay"

SO it was true I thought. I just nodded. And watched her get a bottle from a drawer in her dresser. She got poured two glassless. Handing me one. "So talk" 

"I'm a Cl Roy Mustang, state alchemist. I'm here because it has became knowledge of the state that you can do alchemy, not just any alchemy. You have the rare ability to heal.. And from what evidence we have gathered you have had no real formal training." 

"Go on"

"I would like you to come back with Maes and myself, take the state exam ...

She cut me off by laughing. "and live under someone's thumb again. Be tied to the down like that again"

"It would be better than this."

Its not so bad" pouring me another drink. She sat on the bed and patted it. I sit next to her. "Really its not"

I snorted. Finishing the newly poured drink. I was on my way to being drunk. And this girl was grating on every fiber in my body. How could she enjoy living like this. I reached for the bottle sitting on the desk.

"Better than being a bitch to the state." She got back up handed me another glass full. 

"Selling yourself night after night. To any man with money. You sold yourself to me, just to hear me talk." taking the bottle from her enjoying for a second the fire that rose in her eyes turning them into a deep blue.

"You have that wrong Cl. You paid me to allow you to talk to me." She stomped across the room. "At least I can come and go as I please and I answer to no none but my self"

I shrugged leaning back against the desk watching her as she took her hair down. It feel in tangled curls to her waist. The dark curls seem to become darker as well against the pale blue dress she was wearing "Just as well, you probably have no talent as it is other than, gesturing towards the bed." She spun from the mirror and stomped her foot. "I do" 

Taking another large drink from the bottle "prove it" 

"I can"

"I'm waiting"

"come here" She said. I don't know why but I did. I walked over to her. She had that seductive/innocent look on her face. As she reached up moving my hair back from my forehead. Letting her fingers run down my cheek." You are very handsome" She was staring at me with those eyes. And I was fighting to keep myself under control, and regain control, especially since it was obvious that she knew she was in control. Standing up on her tiptoes lightly pressing her body against mine. "So you really want me to show" She whispered in my ear. Her breath, not helping me at all in fact causing me to shiver.

"Yes" I answered hoarsely. Control Roy...my thoughts cut short as she brought her other hand around with lightening fast speed, she drug a knife across my other cheek. Shock for a moment as she turned back to the mirror. "You bitch" touching the wound.

"You said you wanted to see, my talent. I just assumed you meant alchemy and not something else." She said calmly while drawing a transmutation circle on her hand. "So I'm going to show it to you" She walked over to me. I was cautious now. I couldn't fall for the same thing again, this girl could have killed me and I wouldn't have had time to stop it. She placed her hand over the wound within seconds a white-blue glow filled the room. When I looked back into mirror, the cut was gone. 

"Ow" She said stepping away from me. Holding her head. Digging through a drawer. "Where is it?" Finally" 

She poured some of the contents from the tiny bottle into some water. Made a face but began to drink it.

"equivalent exchange is a bitch, Roy. When ever I do that I usually get a bad headache. I guess I just take on their pain."

"Where did you learn that?" In all my experience I had heard but never seen an actual healer.

She sat back on the bed. Motioned me over." I'll tell you and tell you why I won't join the military either." She talked and talked. She finished her drink, which by that time I assumed had some kind strong pain killer in it. I finished the bottle. And as she finished the explaining her life up to this point. I thought. Her life was terrible. She was orphaned. Then beaten, starved. Made to feel like freak, told she was a sinner from the time she was a very small child. She wasn't accepted anywhere. Kept locked in a basement. How did she manage to keep her sanity. I could almost understand why she didn't want to give up this life, and be tied to someone's rule again.

She started at me staring at the empty bottle. "Roy" She reached for me. 

"I can't you are just a ch.." She cut me off with a smile and scooted closer to me.

"Hold me then" I put my arms around her and we laid back her head resting on my chest. "Your heart is pounding, why?" I didn't have an answer for her, she raised her head up off my chest and I shouldn't have but as we stared at each other I raised up  
------------------------end flashback------------------

"I swear Riza' drunk enough now to use her first name, "That time all I did was kiss her, she was still a child then. I just kissed her once. after I kissed her I had to leave the room to stop myself. We left the next morning. I saw her once before we left, I didn't feel right about leaving without saying good bye, and she looked a lot like she did this morning, coming to the door to her room in nothing more than a shirt and something wrapped around her hair tangled. She mumbled something about being okay. When I apologized. Its funny how that girl seemed to get in under my skin"

"Colonel" Riza whispered

Hughes told me on the train that Abby said that she would keep in touch. And was nice enough not to give me a hard time for coming in just before daylight."

"There is more, but I can't talk anymore right now." All I could think about was sleep. And trying to not be sick. Drinking all that on an empty stomach, so early, and talking bout our past had made me ill. 

Riza helped me to the couch. "I'll tell everyone that you are not to be disturbed" She was a good woman and seemed understandable concerned about what I had told her. But maybe just that would enough so I wouldn't have to talk about that time, 5 months ago, when the letter came in Hughes name. That Sofie was in trouble.  
/lj-cut


	19. Chapter 18

Authors Note: I'm going to try to update this story more. I've gotten such awful block on this story, sorry. I've been working on another fan fiction (a fruits basket one) and its just pouring out. But I really enjoy writing this one to so I'm trying to break the block. So I will apologize in advance if this chapter sucks really bad. I figure its about time to get Al's POV on this whole thing.

And I still don't own FMA though not for lack of wishing

Chapter 18 -- Al's POV

I was staring down at the picture. Sofie sure looked happy in it. She was wearing a pretty red looking up at a handsome young man in the picture they both seemed to be laughing and ignoring the world around him. She was very pretty. He glanced at his brother and noticed him staring at the picture also.

Ms. Hawkeye explained to us that the man in the picture, was David, her fiancée. The reason that she was well like us.;

"Sir why don't you think you get along with Sofie?" Ms. Hawkeye asked my brother.

I immediately felt guilty for laughing but he described himself, as the reason that they didn't get along. My laughter died quickly though when Sofie came into the room like a hurricane. Her goes another battle I thought, as she noticed Ed still holding the picture. I wonder if I was the only one who noticed that the hurt look on her face deepened when she saw them.

Once she was done getting ready she came out of the room. Her blue eyes on fire but she didn't say much.

"I guess we need to start looking around.?" I asked hoping to avoid another argument.

"Right Al me and you we'll check the train depot. Sofie you can go wherever." Ed said

"Who put you in charge?" Sofie said " Just as well I don't want to spend anymore time with you than I have to" She said to Ed stomping off in the direction of downtown.

"Come on Al." My brother said behind me, glaring in Sofie's direction. I looked helplessly toward Sofie then back to my brother.

"Should she really be alone?" I asked." I mean at the meeting she didn't seem to know much about the homunculi, what if?"

"she won't, you know as well as I do, they are long gone by now." Ed said, glancing in her direction again. She was already out of sight.

Ed sighed as we began walking towards the depot. Pulling his cape around him a bit. It had stopped snowing but was still quite cold

"Brother?"

"what?"

"Don't you think we should try and get along with her. She has had a hard time to. Maybe lt. Mustang is right, we can help each other."

"Humph" Ed muttered something under his breath about her not wanting his help.

"I mean we all got along good last night, maybe if you"  
"If I would what" His golden eyes narrowing, I knew the signs I was getting ready to set off his famous quick temper.

"Nothing" I had heard enough yelling this morning.

"She was pretty in that picture though right?" I asked

"huh?"

"That picture of her in the dress, with her fiancée. She was pretty" I glanced at my brother. He had a weird look on his face and was blushing.

"whatever" Ed grumbled "You aren't saying you like her do you al?

"what? No I mean " Flustered.

My brother chuckled and looked at me. "Yeah she was kind of pretty, but you know what, none of that matters anymore does it?"

I looked back over him. "I don't understand"

"Well she isn't that person anymore than we are the same people we were when mom died" He answered sadly. "And Al, if you want me to I will try and get along with her"

We asked around the bus depot and surrounding inns. Of course Ed was right no one had seen anyone that looked like Lust around.

"I guess we better go find Sofie" He said "I'm starving."

"You don't want to eat first?"

"Well um we could but um" He started stammering " I was just thinking that she didn't eat breakfast either and its already after one."

I nodded. My brother wasn't a mean person, he may be hot headed and sharp mouthed but deep down he was caring. I didn't want to see what would happen if Sofie had already ate. 


	20. Chapter 19

Authors Note: Still trying to work through he block. I have read that if you just keep writing, even if it sucks just put something down, you'll work through it. So that's what I'm trying to do. And hopefully not suck to bad at it J

I know this story is long, and to everyone that is keeping up with it. Thank you so much! I know how I want it to end. But there is no way of just getting to that point. I figure there are at least 5-6 chapters left.

Chapter 19 Sofie's POV

Fuck them, fuck them all. I should just go ahead and leave. But where and how. They are checking the train station. And its to cold to walk very far. Why did I ever think the snow was so pretty. I thought irritability and pulled my blue clock around her more.

I went into a couple of shops and just made the basic inquiries. Not expecting anyone o know anything. And they didn't. "Coffee, I need coffee" I said to myself entering a coffee shop I can't believe that they went through my stuff.

Sighing, I let my mind wonder. David. God I miss you. I would give my soul to have you back. I thought back to when the picture was taken. They had met two months before at the market. I was dressed horribly, I looked like a rag muffin and had just been out picking up some food for the cook. I ran into this man. He was so gorgeous that he took my breath away. He had dark brown hair, and such soft brown eyes. It would have been feminine looking expect for his mouth it seemed to have a constant smirk on it. And he carried him self with such confidence that it border on arrogance . We began to see each other though, apparently he was taken with me as I was with him. He didn't even care, when I told him how I made her living. Though he insisted that I stop, he would pay my way, till I became his wife. I cried when he told me that. I had thought no one would want me, not to be his wife. The picture was taken at our engagement party. Abby had insisted that I have one. I had never been happier in my life. Now he was gone. And I was suddenly thrown into the military stuck with Roy and not just. him but Ed.

Finishing the coffee. Ed, I smiled and remembered how we had gotten along last night. and how he smelled. Shaking my head my dark curls covering my face. Why am I thinking that. He gets on my nerves and pisses me off. We can't speak to each other without fighting. Sighing again and figured I would start walking back and see if I ran into him and Al. I wonder if AL looked like his brother before there um accident. At least that's how I refer to my failed attempt an accident.

Glancing down between the coffee shop and another store. There was a man standing there. He turned slightly. He had brown hair that gently lifted from his face in the wind. No! I thought. The man smirked and turned and began to walk away.

"Stop!" I shouted and started after him "Stop by order of the state military"

The man stopped for a second then opened a door and went in.

There is no way but he is the same height and looks just like…no there is no way. I thought as I followed the man into the building.

"Where are you?" I asked in aloud whisper

"Sofie" I froze at the voice, it was him.

"David?" , turning around. It was him he looked just like he did before he died. "David" I threw herself into his arms. He lifted me slightly off the floor hugged me close. "God I've missed you" .I turned my face to his.

"I've missed you to Sofie, I was hoping you hadn't forgot about me" He leaned his head down to me. And we began to kiss. This can't be happening I thought, he is dead. I didn't bring him totally back what is going on.. "It really is me' he whispered in my ear.

"You're dead" But let him kiss me again.

"Okay Envy that's enough." Lust said as she came out of the shadows.

David began to laugh and transformed in front of me. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I just had to see if you still remember him. I mean you seem to be letting him slip away."

I wasn't listening to her. I was starting at the person, who a minute ago was David. "Envy?"

"Oh I missed you so much?" He said in a mock imitation of me.

"You son of a bitch" Clasping my hands together I pressed them against the wall. I sent a shock through the wall, crumpling pieces of it. Envy jumped back, still smirking came forward. He struck me twice in the face. Before I knew it he was behind me holding my arms down.

"Quick tempered little bitch" He whispered in my ear.

"Now, Sofie, we'll have none of that" lust said to me sweetly. "I just wanted to introduce you to Envy and tell you bye. We'll get in tough with you later."

"Fuck you" I said struggling against Envy. "why did you?"

"Simply so you would come to us." Envy said "Oh and he isn't called David anymore"

"Yes that is another troublesome thing that Eleric brat caused." Lust said

"what" I stopped struggling confused.

"His name is Greed now. You see we have to um replenish our troops if you will." She began smirking. "And your new friend, Edward, killed the first greed."

I thought you all were immortal? I asked "so what can kill you?"

"like we'd tell you, now you all get busy finding the philosophers stone" Envy said tightening his grip on my arms. "you are weak aren't you?"

"You can say you saw us? She said with an oily smile. "In fact, Envy"

Before I realized it Envy slammed my head into the cement wall. Stars. Fuck I thought.

" A gift to Edward. Maybe him or Roy can clean your wounds."

"Fuck you" I repeated and sit on the ground. Watching them leave in a daze. I clasp my hands together and put them on the floor. The building began to shake. Pieces started falling. I heard Envy curse then realize that I had to make it to the door, before I got caught in the collapse of my own making.

I made it out side. And stayed conscience long enough to know that the whole building hadn't collapsed but had made enough noise to draw a crowd.  
Great I thought now they are really going to be pissed. Before I passed out. 


	21. Chapter 20A

Authors Note:

Okay I think I lied yesterday about there be only a few chapters left. L Sorry. At this moment, though I have the ending wrote already I'm trying to piece together the story and not just jump to the end.

Roy is dreaming in this chapter ENJOY…

Chapter 20: Roy's POV

His dream part one "Ah Jesus, she didn't try something stupid like that?" I couldn't believe my eyes as I reread the letter. Sure enough. Sofie, the young girl I had met almost a year and half ago, had attempted to perform a human transmutation. Or so it seems. All the letter said was that her fiancée was killed the day before the wedding. That Sofie went missing. And the his grave was found dug up. Abigail her well her boss/protector/mother had written this to Hughes. She trusted him and didn't want someone else coming after the girl from the military maybe they could help her.

"So Roy, wanna go back and find her?" Hughes said "We have leverage now. And you seemed quite taken with her the last time." Laughing softly to himself. "Never seen you actually happy in the monring…but you should be ashamed she was just a child."

"Your sick Maes, it wasn't like that." But still after all this time I could feel her lips on mine. Sighing "Well it would look good on my record. And what good would having her in jail do?"

"That's the spirit."

So we traveled back to her town. Investigated the grave. The alchemy was strong in the air. I couldn't believe that this was the work of an amateur. "I'll find her Maes, you stay here and make sure no one else comes looking for her. Get some back ground on her fiancée to just in case."

I found her about 30 minutes into the woods she was laying beside a huge transmutation circle. There was blood leaking out the corner of her mouth and she was barely breathing. "Hey hey can you hear me?"

Her eyes blinked, she looked at my face, trying to bring it into focus. "Are you real?"

"Am I real?" I almost laughed. "I could arrest you. You know what you did is against the law."

She didn't say anything but tried to sit up. She moaned loudly and turned on her side and began tot throw up blood. Shit I thought. I have to get her somewhere but where. She was passing back out. "I need to get you away from here? Stay with me just a little while longer. Is there somewhere we can stay."

"A cabin" She whispered. "A little ways up" Pointing on into the woods.

I nodded. "Can you stand?" Putting my arm under her. She gritted her teeth in obvious pain I started to lift her.

"Don't!" She said harshly "Don't carry me. Just help me walk"

She passed out before we got halfway there. I had planned on coming in and basically bullying her into joining the military promising whatever it took. Several of the people arrested for braking alchemic laws where immediately put to death by the military. And I couldn't just let her die. Her abilities were to great to just give up on. I finally arrived at the cabin. There were two lamps with a little oil left in it an open fire place and one bed. There didn't seem to be much food in the place but there was a well in the the back. I laid her on the bed and started a fire. Got her some water. And woke her up. When she was finally able to hold down some water. I let her clean up some. She had no clothes with her and the ones she had one were covered in blood and mud. So I gave her my shirt. It almost made a short dress on her. I took a second to see how much her face had mature. Gone was the mischievous anger that was in her face. She had a hard determined look. IT fired her blue eyes in a way that made them look like a blue flame. She hadn't grown much but her body had became leaner. What the hell am I thinking? Okay Roy I thought to myself get to work.

"Sofie, you've done something very serious." I started. "I can arrest you for it, you will probably be sentenced to death."

Her face turned a shade whiter.

"But I have an offer. The offer to join the military still stands. And this will be kept a secret."

"What makes you think I want to live?" She asked curling her feet up under her as I sit down beside her in the bed.

"well you were almost dead when I found you. My guess is that you had been like that for at least 4 days. If you didn't want to live you would have given up and died. There is one thing about a human transmutation. You had to lose something. You have all your limbs so what…"

"I don't know but when I was there was it was weird these things reached inside me then I couldn't breathe. I pushed myself away from them. I came to on the ground and I felt like I was drowning."

"I'll have a doctor check you out."

"What makes you think I want your help."

"Because if you have attempted this, you have also heard about the philosophers stones. I have another young officer, who did something similar to you, him and his brother, and he is looking for it. I think you all would help each other."

"Why? I don't work with people." She said taking shallow breathes. " I will join the military though, if you will let me search of the philosophers stone."

She fell asleep pretty quick. When she was sleeping she looked a lot younger. I was surprised how easy it was to get her into the military after the last time I figured I was in for another battle. Maybe she had grown up a bit, something had defiantly happened. I laid on the bed as far from her as I could get. We would head back to town in the morning. I had a story already for any inquiring minds that would cover Sofie. I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up a 5few hours later. She was sitting up on her said e of the bed she was sobbing like a child. Her sobs where alternating between jerking breathes and her saying "David".

"Sofie? Sofie?" I whispered and sit up. She crawled over to me.

"Roy do you remember, last time we were alone together? Her face tear streaked. I nodded. "Hold me" She put her head on my chest. "Hold me" And she began to cry as she told me about everything that had happened since we had last seen each other. "Besides you he made me feel like I was worth something."

All I could think to do was just rock her back and forth like a child and mumble meaningless condolences to her. "Roy" She whispered her voice husky from crying.

"Kiss me"

"Sofie" She looked up at me her eyes glittering in the dark . "Please I need you too." 


End file.
